


Every Time the Moon Shines

by ListenLyss (orphan_account)



Series: Faes of NYC [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't diddle with the dog plz, Fae & Fairies, I dont even like HamBurr I just think Burr balances out the polysquad, Magic, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ListenLyss
Summary: There were multiple kinds of faeries in New York, there were the standard Korrigans with big wonderful white petal-like wings even though they were only inches tall- that was unless they used their energy to grow.Then there are even more- each roaming the earth, it was an interesting thing that so little people even knew about their existence, but for the people who did it normally meant them being rather close to them. Or at least this was the case for Alexander, 2/4 of his significant others were Faes, so he’d grown rather close to the idea of them existing and yet he insisted on keeping their secret, his mouth had been sealed since he had first seen Lafayette the size of his own ring finger eating a grape on a table- but at the same time he'd heard stories of Dark Creatures who roam on full moons, sure faes exist but it can't all be as bad as they say it is? Right?Fantasy AU with texting and long convoluted similes™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> text names: (will be updated)  
> Lafayette - Little Baguette  
> John - Turtle-Of-The-Forest  
> Hercules - MOMIGAN  
> Burr - A.Burr  
> Alexander - 5 Hour Energy  
> Washington - WashingMachine  
> Martha - Momma Bear <3  
> Eliza - ElfieBird  
> Angelica - Alvengelion  
> Peggy - PeggyWiggin  
> Pendleton - 5HoursLateWithCoffee

Faeries are a little known species to most men, most of them simply staying in the shadows and underground burrows while others decided to live amongst humans, as humans. 

There were multiple kinds of faeries in New York, there were the standard Korrigans with big wonderful white petal-like wings even though they were only inches tall- that was unless they used their energy to grow. 

Then there are even more, Changelings, Pillywiggins, Alvens, Elves, Marrows and Leprechauns- each roaming the earth, it was an interesting thing that so little people even knew about their existence, but for the people who did it normally meant them being rather close to them. Or at least this was the case for Alexander, 2/4 of his significant others were Faes, so he’d grown rather close to the idea of them existing and yet he insisted on keeping their secret, his mouth had been sealed since he had first seen Lafayette the size of his own ring finger eating a grape on a table.

Ever since then he’s learned of so many kinds of different creatures, he learned Laurens was something called a Changeling and that Hercules was an enchanted human with increased senses and strength and a small bit of magic in his veins. There were even more things than Faes out there, there were things that were constantly referred to as dark creatures, ones that most Faes feared unconditionally, though he was never sure if this was just superstition. 

These ‘dark creatures’ came in as many shapes and sizes as Faes, Vampires, Ghouls, Pookas, Sirens, Abarimon and Werewolves, every word that Alexander had heard to describe them had to do with savageness and bloodlust- he’d always seen of them as those things as well, for all he knew, he always would.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1 - Every Time the Moon Shines

_Polysquad~!  
> 5 members_

**MOMIGAN**  
ALEXANDER WHERE THE SWEET HELL ARE YOU

 **Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
Herc, hes p just chattin w/ Pendleton, u know how he is

 **MOMIGAN**  
He was supposed to be home what, four hrs ago !?!?!?1

 **Little Baguette**  
More like 4 minutes ago, Imma call him  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Pick up…” Laf mumbled to himself, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground gently as he tried to hold the phone up to his ear without touching the metal on it.

“Laf?” Alexander had spoke through the other side of the phone, Lafayette sighed in relief and gently drew the phone away from his ear and gingerly tapped the speaker button and set the phone on the table, something he should have probably done earlier.

“Alexander, where are you?” Lafayette asked, crossing his arms even though he was speaking through the phone.

“I’m at Pendleton’s place, I was just about to leave, my phone was on the counter, sorry.” Alexander apologized, Lafayette could hear him shuffling around on the other side of the phone. 

“Okay, be safe mon ami! Me, Herc, Laurens and Aaron will be here when you’re home!” Lafayette cheerfully spoke, his leg excitedly bouncing on the floor as Alexander said his one last goodbye to Laf and hung up the phone, he was bursting with excitement- so much so that his long white petal-like wings slowly unfolded and he bounced around the hall into the large study room where Hercules was working.

“Alright! Operation surprise Alexandre is a go once more!” Lafayette announced, Hercules turned away from his sewing machine and a smug grin stretched across his face as the two shuffled out of the hall, Lafayette quickly shouted out to the others in the house and were soon met with an exhausted looking Laurens and Burr.

“Wait are we having a wings out day?” Laurens asked, Lafayette shrugged in response and watched as John stripped off his shirt and uncurled his ripped and tattered bug-like wings, it was good to finally have a break from wearing his shirt all day and let them out. 

“Okay so Alexander is on his way now so let’s grab the stuff out of the fridge for the third time and… How you say, get this party started!” Laf exclaimed his wings gently and gracefully fluttering behind him as the group shuffled over to the fridge and unpacked Alexander’s surprise meal.

The table had already been set with plastic cups and utensils for the group and was being decorated with different dishes from Alexander’s homeland, Nevis, it was the least they could all do to celebrate his first official year in America.

There was saltfish, rice, goat, curry and lobster displayed perfectly on the table with colourful soda drinks, it had taken a good four days to get all of the ingredients and cook it all up without Alexander noticing but they would kill for his reaction when the dinner was on his plate and in his mouth.

“How are we doing for time?” Burr asked, placing napkins on the tables and straightening up each utensil perfectly with calm and steady fingers.

“He should have been here five minutes ago but he isn’t responding to my texts, I’m surprised it’s taking so long, he’ll be through the door any minute now though.” John reassured, checking his phone just to make sure his statement wasn’t a fib.

More minutes passed until it had been thirty straight minutes with no response from Alexander, Lafayette was nervously bouncing his leg up and down in a sitting position and John was sweating bullets, his eyes flashing from an orange to a yellow rapidly and skin becoming a milky green, something the crew had gotten used to was John’s normal form that he normally switched to when he was afraid or nervous, Hercules and Aaron were both pacing around the room.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
_We Dem Kois  
>13 members_

 **A.Bur**  
Pendleton have you seen Alexander by any chance? Has he left your household?

 **5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
Um,,, No he left my house 30 mins ago? Is he not home?

 **A.Burr**  
He hasn’t returned yet, so yes, he isn’t home.

 **5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
Hold up want me to go check outside???? Like walk down the block and look for him?

 **MOMIGAN**  
PLEASE DO!!!

 **Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
OH MY GOD I COULD KISS YOU NATHANIEL 

**5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
No prob, I’m already outside and I don’t see him yet, I’ll txt u updates.

 **Alvengelion**  
Wait, Burr, ur joking right!??

 **A.Burr**  
Why would I be joking about Alexander’s wellbeing, Angelica?

 **Alvengelion**  
DM me right now

_Alvengelion / A.Burr_

**A.Burr**  
What did you want to inform me about? 

**Alvengelion**  
Look out your window, n o w 

**A.Burr**  
Oh god, Angelica don’t think like that, he’s probably fine but do not joke about that please.

 **Alvengelion**  
I’M JUST SAYING!!! U need to find his little ass and check for bites u know how fast those things infect u!?

 **A.Burr**  
Vampires or Mad Wolves?

 **Alvengelion**  
The latter, it’s 25 mins then they get lycanthropy, for those pale bastards it’s 24 hrs.

 **A.Burr**  
Hold up, me and the crew are gonna go out for him as well.

_We Dem Kois  
>13 members_

**5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
@POLYSQUAD ALEXANDER IS PASSED OUT IN A BUSH I’M ON 14TH STREET GET UR ASSES OVER HERE I'M GONNA CHECK FOR INJURY.

 **MOMIGAN**  
One moment.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The group all rushed out of the house with blinding speed, Lafayette had ended up shrinking down to the size of Herc’s finger and had nestled himself safely into Burr’s pocket as John simply hid underneath his coat, his yellow freckles gently illuminating his green face as they ran through the night sky, 14th street was only a 5 minute walk and a two minute run, or a 30 second run in Hercules’ case, and as they knew it they saw Pendleton knelt next to Alexander with a panicked look on his face.

“Out of the way.” Hercules demanded, Nathaniel quickly moved out of the way, he’d known for a while that Faes and other creatures existed and simply stood next to John like he was a normal human being and not a terrifying changeling in its normal spindly bug-like form. 

Lafayette had gently floated his way out of Burr’s pocket and had also began to inspect the unconscious Alexander until they found a bite, everyone’s hearts collectively stopped when they saw it. 

The first thing they noticed was the blood, Pendleton flinched and gagged at the horrid looking puddle staining his leg and stepped away wordlessly to obtain a medicine kit.

The second thing they noticed was the size, if it were from a raccoon it would be the size of a fist, even if it was from a vampire it would only be a bite mark with all the human teeth and only two relatively deep holes, no, Angelica was right, it was a mad wolf that bit him.

“Oh my god, I need to stop the lycanthropy…” Lafayette whispered as he grew back into his normal size shakily and quickly wrapped his arms around Alexander’s leg, praying that he had enough magic and that Alexander hadn’t been infected yet.

Burr had gone deadly silent and pale, same with Hercules- John, on the other hand, had shriveled up into a small creature curled up into a desperate and soul crushing position on the ground, Hercules picked him up without a second thought and cradled the changeling close. 

Next thing they all knew Lafayette was glowing slightly, his entire body had changed into a human-sized fae body, skin a milky blue and soft like a petal, this was when Burr began to cry, he’d never admit to anybody he was a crybaby but in this instance he couldn’t hold them back.

“I got the medkit.” Pendleton announced, rushing to Alexander and Lafayette’s side, he simply began to unpack the gauze and other trinkets in the kit, not daring to look at Alexander or Lafayette as he did so, he couldn’t bear to see the expression they must have.

“No…” Laf bit his bottom lip, everyone could automatically tell what happened as they watched Lafayette just rest on his knees, his entire body sagging, wings drooping, his head dropped to the floor then proceeded to turn in the other direction as he just shrunk down to the size of a small cellphone.

“C’mere Laf.” Herc ushered, holding the changeling in one arm and using the other one to call Laf over, the small Korrigan Fae flew over and landed, sloppily, on Hercules’ hand and allowed himself to be moved into Herc’s comfortable pocket.

“Burr, can you come give me a hand…?” Pendleton spoke quietly- trying not to startle the polysquad further, most of them were anti-dark creatures so he could easily understand why the sudden Mad Wolf curse given to Alexander would hurt his significant others unconditionally. all he could do now was help wrap his friend’s leg and carry him home. 

Burr and Nathaniel did their work in silence as John and Laf broke down inside of Hercules’ warm and gentle holds.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
_Alvengelion / A.Burr_

 **A.Burr**  
...You were right…

 **Alvengelion**  
Oh my god… Burr, I’m so sorry… 

**A.Burr**  
Don’t be, we just need a bit of time to cool down.

 **Alvengelion**  
Need me to come over? I have some books on Lycanthropy

 **A.Burr**  
Please do, don’t bring the other Schuylers, we don’t need everyone comforting us- It’ll just make us feel worse, and yes, I realize you might tell them anyways but please do it later, I trust you will do as we wish.

 **Alvengelion**  
Alright, did u bring him home??? Like where are u rn?

 **Alvengelion**  
Burr?

 **Alvengelion**  
U taking him home now or chatting bcuz I’m on my way now.

 **A.Burr**  
He’s home, we just put him in bed, everyone’s silent right now I just needed a moment to grab tissues.

 **Alvengelion**  
Aww… We’ll sort this out when I’m over, I trust that Alexander is passed out right now, correct?

 **A.Burr**  
Correct.

 **Alvengelion**  
Did you wrap him up?

 **A.Burr**  
Yes. 

**Alvengelion**  
Good, I’m gonna drive over now, I’ll be there in 5, if there are any more details you need to inform me on, say em now burritto.

 **A.Burr**  
LAf shrunk and John is in his normal form… 

**Alvengelion**  
Try and calm John down, it’s unhealthy for him to change so quickly as I assume he did. 

**A.Burr**  
Thanks.

 **Alvengelion**  
See you when I’m at the house.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey.” Angelica spoke in a hushed tone, surprising seeing how she normally spoke in a tone loud enough to startle a military general, she seemed calm, collected and pitiful, carrying a small stack of books in one hand and a small key to the Poly Squad's house in another. 

“Whhhhahtt Is ehhh…. Sheeee doing he-eher..” John slurred in an odd voice, curling closer to Hercules and whining weakly with long spindly fingers gripping Herc’s shirt hard, he had at least changed back to his more human-looking form.

“I’m gonna help you all with your Lycanthropy situation, hello Pendleton, long time no see.” Angelica greeted, holding out her hand for Pendleton to shake, he did so and nodded as a response, Angelica simply took a seat on the loveseat and assessed the situation further.

Lafayette had transported into Burr’s hands after a while and had a few gentle kisses placed on his stomach as he just stood there, shaking like a leaf with a hunched over posture, they all looked miserable.

“Um… So how long do you believe Alexander has been infected, I realize that you cannot undo the Lycanthropy curse but keeping record for his first change would be useful.” Angelica started, trying not to poke too hard at the boys, they all seemed to tense at what she said and just went silent, Hercules had rested John gently on the couch, pulling a blanket over him as he stepped out of the room.

“Um… H-he’s been infected for twenty minutes I think.” Lafayette explained in a small, weak voice. Angelica nodded and flipped open her book calmly, they all seemed to have relaxed enough to function now, though their breaths were short and powerful.

“Okay, here- I’m gonna just go over the basics of lycanthropy with you guys first, then we can get into more specifics and ask questions, hopefully if you know more about it the situation might be more bearable, okay?” Angelica smiled as Hercules came back in with a pen and pad, it, he handed it to Angelica, crossed his legs and pulled John onto his lap.

“Alright.” Burr spoke softly, fidgeting with his hands and continuously crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

“Okay, there are two types of Lycanthropes, blood Lycanthropes and bitten Lycanthropes, Alexander is the latter. Unfortunately… Well… How do I put it lightly? Bitten ones have it much worse, sorry.” Angelica sheepishly began, John’s breathing hitched as he muffled a small sob into Herc’s shirt, Hercules simply rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth.

“W-what do you mean?” Lafayette asked, growing back to his normal size and sitting at the end of the couch, cuddling Aaron close. 

“Blood Lycanthropes can change into wolves at will and at the full moon, like full on wolves, big ones, as I’m sure you are all aware of. Bitten Lycanthropes on the other hand have to… Well… Their first month of being a Lycanthrope they will have a slow change, you need the record book so you can record each change that happens to him… Like, fur and eyes because every three months he will have a slow change… Sorry.” Angelica apologized once more, John was staring at Angelica with wide, teary eyes but his breathing was steady as he concentrated on every word Angelica said.

“So… It will take him a whole month to become a mad wolf… Non?” Lafayette asked, gripping Aaron’s arm a bit harder with a frown.

“Laf, we shouldn’t be calling them mad wolves… Alex won’t go mad, will he?” Herc asked, Angelica bit her lip and inhaled, Hercules’ eyes went wide until she spoke.

“If a Lycanthrope is changed forcefully, like if you pressure him or make him nervous he’ll change faster and he’ll have less control, so there is a possibility, but it won’t be mad, that’s slang… I trust you guys to not be using it anymore, you’re just uneducated about it right now so It’ll be excused the first time you say it... But he will be instinct-driven if stress is put on him. This is why there are so many unstable Lycanthropes.” Angelica explained, the group all nodded, Lafayette tucked his wings back into his back sheepishly and looked at his feet in shame.

“I’m sorry, I was raised on slang, it’s been used for thousands of years.” Lafayette murmured, Pendleton chuckled.

“Dude, Angelica said it was fine, you’ve been living for what? Nineteen-thousand years using slang and hearing others using slang?? Like, god, humans are only really getting progressive now and Faes haven’t progressed a bit, it’s fine to use the slurs accidentally just learn the scientific terms or the ones that are nicer?” Pendleton explained with a small light hearted grin, though behind his eyes lied grief and guilt. 

“Okay, so want me to go over the stages of how he’ll change?” The boys all nodded, Angelica smiled and flipped the pages in her book until she landed on a page she liked.

“Okay, phase one will be the basic stuff, eyes, nose, teeth and his beard will be a bit scruffier, phase two will be fur on his chest and back and arms and his ears will grow into wolfier ones, phase three is probably the worst, he’ll finish growing his fur and he’ll have cynocephaly and he’ll grow his tail then finally phase four he’ll get his instincts, sense of smell will be increased and he’ll act like a dog, his body will just turn into a wolf and he’ll lose his ability to speak like a human.” Angelica explained as simply as she could, the boys all blinked and took a moment to let it all sink in.

“Is it going to hurt him?” John asked, Angelica hesitantly nodded.

“I’m gonna give you my books, there’s like, ten chapters dedicated to the long transformation in here, but is there any other questions?” Angelica asked again, Hercules cleared his throat. 

“Is he going to have any dietary changes? Should we make note of those in our records?” Hercules asked, Angelica flipped through her book once more, squinting at the letters in front of her.

“It normally happens in stage two, he’ll become a straight up carnivore and will slowly build up the desire to hunt.” Angelica read out loud, replacing the ‘they’ with a ‘he’ to relate it to the situation.

“Will he still be able to take painkillers for the bite? Will there be any allergies?” Burr asked, keeping to the food-related questions, Angelica went back to checking her book and shrugged, it was a rather old looking book after all.

“It only says that once he develops cynocephaly he’ll only be able to eat things that wolves can, so research that maybe?” Angelica shrugged and the boys all nodded, Angelica simply smiled and placed the books on the counter and stood up, Pendleton did the same.

“Well, you guys just get some rest, take care of him for me, any questions will be answered in that book or just go to the fae street and pick some up.” Angelica finished, the boys all nodded as Angelica and Pendleton shuffled out of the house.

“I…” Lafayette started before burying his face into his hands.

“I failed our petit lion, I’m so sorry, I had more magic I should have used it, the solstice is next month I should have just blown it all and stayed tiny… Now he’s… He has Lycanthropy and I messed his whole life up. Je lui a échoué” Lafayette whined into his hands, Hercules simply pulled him and Burr into a big cuddle pile.

“Laf, it wasn’t your fault, I told us all to slow down because we were thinking of the worst- if we went faster we could have stopped it.” Burr frowned, acting like he just killed a man, shaking with grief and hanging his head low. 

“It’s none of our faults, nor is it Pendleton’s or Alexander’s, it was the wolf that bit him, after all It was probably out of control, we can’t blame it for using it’s instincts, all we can do now is just comfort Alexander and make sure he doesn’t lose it either.” Hercules explained, gently running a hand through Lafayette’s curls.

“How are we gonna tell him…” John asked, finally calm enough to turn fully human but his bones hurt like hell, that’s the price he had to pay for turning so fast. 

“In a way that we don’t startle him, didn’t Angelica say stress would make him change faster?” Burr asked, they all nodded in recollection and huddled closer to each other.

“We should go re-wrap his foot, we didn’t exactly do it well, John, you’re the one who works at a hospital so you’re wrapping it.” Lafayette untangled himself from the cuddle pile and stood up, his shoulders still felt heavy.

“Alright, go get me the med kit I’m gonna go check on him.” John ordered in a much calmer tone, he took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and gently turning the knob to their room, half expecting a wolf to greet him, but no, it was just normal Alexander tucked into the covers snoring gently.

“Hey, ‘Lex.” John greeted, gently taking the covers off of Hamilton to reveal his huge bite mark, he winced at the thought of having that huge pain constantly throbbing at your leg and infecting your body with lycanthropy, it couldn’t feel good, he was so glad Alexander was sleeping.

“Here.” Hercules handed John the medkit with a lopsided smile, trying his best to not squirm and gag at the horrid bloody mess that was Alexander’s leg. 

“Is he alright to sleep with all of us tonight? With his leg and all it might hurt, Gilbert kicks sometimes.” Burr noted, Lafayette put a hand on his chest in a joking attitude. 

“Just… Give him space tonight, I guess, Doctor. Laurens-Hamilton-Mulligan-Burr-Lafayette what do you think?” Hercules nudged John gently, as to not disturb him as he patched up Alexander but enough to guarantee a reaction. 

“He’ll be fine.” John finished, they all shrugged and plopped down on the bed next to Alexander.

“So much for his surprise meal.” Aaron sighed, taking out his phone.  
“No kidding… I’m gonna text Washington, what should I say.” Lafayette took his own phone out and began to scroll through his contacts.

“Ummm…”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
_Little Baguette created a chat: Alexander Situation :P  
> 6 members ___

__**WashingMachine**  
It’s 12, boys go to sleep, you have much to do tomorrow_ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
Lol about that_ _

__**Momma Bear**  
George, read the title dear_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
God Damnit_ _

__**Little Baguette**  
Um yeah so Alexander went out for a bit anddddd welllll_ _

__**A.Burr**  
Look outside, Martha, George. _ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Vampire bites take 24 hours, do u need my spellbook?_ _

__**Little Baguette**  
Lycanthropy_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
You’re joking. _ _

__**A.Burr**  
We were too late._ _

__**WashingMachine**  
I’m so sorry. _ _

____

__**MOMIGAN**  
Angelica brought us books, but we just wanted to ask if Alexander could do his work at home since apparently he’s having a long change??? So he’ll do his work at home until he gets paws, but even then he’ll find a way, just like,,, Don’t want Adams or Monroe to start bugging him because u know how they are…_ _

__**A.Burr**  
Plus James doesn’t want Jefferson knowing about magic creatures just yet because a comment Jefferson made when they were watching a movie :P_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Of course he can have the month off, from now on all Jefferson, Adams and Monroe will know is that Alexander is on a road trip with his significant others and finally took a break._ _

__**Momma bear**  
I helped with that !_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
I love you Martha v3_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Wait how do I do the sideways V that you boys do for hearts_ _

__**A.Burr**  
<<_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
how?_ _

__**A.Burr**  
Press the 123 then the #+=_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
<3_ _

__**Momma bear**  
Aw, is that a heart!_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Yes dear ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _

__**Little Baguette**  
SIR WHAT THE HELL_ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE HEARTS AND YOU MAKE A LENNY_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Peggy sent it to me it’s a cute emojicon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ _

__**Momma bear**  
Boys, I married this man._ _

__**Little Baguette**  
We’re going to marry a big puppy _ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
Alexander will have your head if you start calling him puppy_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Can I drop dog treats off for Alexander?_ _

__**Momma bear**  
George!_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Martha he’s turning into a wolf!_ _

__**Momma bear**  
He’s a human turning into a wolf! He’s not going to want to eat dog treats you’ll embarrass the poor boy!_ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
Bring us 2 bags_ _

__**A.Burr**  
Why am I in this relationship_ _

__**Turtle-of-the-forest**  
Coz we  <3 u and u <3 us!_ _

__**A.Burr**  
Oh my god._ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
Come snuggle Alexander with us_ _

__**Momma bear**  
Aww George they’re so cute  <3 what did we do to deserve such good children-in-laws?_ _

__**Turtle-of-the-forest**  
Washington’s home for gayward children _ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Martha where did you put the dog treats_ _

__**Momma bear**  
GEORGE WASHINGTON _ _

__**WashingMachine**  
Oh god. _ _

__**Turtle-of-the-forest**  
Bye dad._ _

____**WashingMachine**  
Tell Alexander I wish him the eyfvehjkfhudbsgfyvdfjhkgvdfuiuawbjjfubwe  
I love you boys so muchewury8g9bdsjbrg gvftydubg, aejhv cdsa 

__**Turtle-of-the-forest**  
He’s dead._ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
JOHN COME SNUGGLE ALEXANDER _ _

__**Turtle-of-the-forest**  
I’M RIGHT NEXT TO U_ _

__**MOMIGAN**  
I’M NOT GONNA WAKE UP ALEXANDER TO TELL U 2 SNUGGLE WITH HIM_ _

__**WashingMachine**  
21wyutfetfgboaiwehln_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I,,, I love text fics Im sorry XDD
> 
> Angst will come but not today :P

“What’s all this about?” Alexander asked, he was wrapped up gently in layers of blankets with a tray of wonderful looking breakfast in front of him, his entire body felt oddly numb as he picked up the fork, looking at his boyfriends in confusion.

“Umm… Well… Alex you see, I can’t say it, Aaron you do it.” Lafayette slouched and hid behind Aaron with a guilty look on his face as Alexander just slowly ate his food with his eyebrow raised.

“Last night when you were walking home from Pendleton’s… Well okay I worded that wrong but it took longer than we thought it would, thirty minutes- Pendleton found you unconscious on the ground and you had a bite on your ankle.” Burr began, nudging Hercules to continue, he nodded at Aaron and did so.

“It was a werewolf bite, we couldn’t stop the Lycanthropy, sorry, Alexander.” The four stared at their feet in shame, expecting Alexander to cry or scream or get angry.

Instead he laughed.

“You guys pulled another prank on me for my anniversary! Last year I remember you guys put blue food coloring in my toothbrush and you know how I brush my teeth until they bled so I walked out and you instructed me to look in the mirror and it was the color of the American flag, you guys have really stepped up your game!” Alex chuckled rolling his eyes and moving the tray so he could step onto the floor.

His feet hit the floor with a thud and Alexander immediately regretted it, the previous numbness flooding his body evaporated and all he could feel was a throbbing pain in his ankle, John quickly rushed to his side to stop him from falling over, this is when it struck Alexander.

“Y-you’re not joking.” Alexander whispered his eyes darted around the room as he pulled his legs close together and anxiously stood there with wide eyes as thoughts filled his head.

“Alexander?” Lafayette asked, stepping cautiously towards him, Alexander nervously looked up at Laf’s kind face, it wasn’t right, Lafayette hated ‘mad wolves’ ever since his home was flooded by a pack of them, he wasn’t smiling genuinely, nothing about his actions were genuine in Alex’s eyes.

Alexander saw no love in any of their eyes, all he could see were disappointed faces even if they were smiling, everything was blurry and messed up.

“Alexander are you alright? I know it’s going to be hard but we’re going to help you.” John assured, Alexander’s head cocked to face John’s, he backed up defensively, breathing unsteady and quick as he landed on his bad foot.

He wasn’t alright, none of this was alright, he wanted to scream and claw at his shoulders until they bled, he wanted to shave off every bit of hair on his body to prove he wasn’t a dog, to prove he wasn’t a mad wolf, that’s what he’d do, he just needed to get to the washroom.

Alexander turned on his heel and bolted out of the room, followed by his boyfriends all calling his name frantically as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, John had caught it in his hands and began to push it open, Alexander pressed his back up against the door and pushed it until his boyfriends let it shut and lock.

“Alexander, darling, please come out… It’s going to be alright, we’re going to help you! Don’t shut us away!” John begged, pounding on the door, Alexander made no mention of his presence and just crawled into the bathtub and hugged his knees close with one arm and grabbed the scissors inside of a small bucket on the rim of the tub and held them up to his hair.

“Alexander can you hear us in there?” Lafayette asked in a calmer voice, Alexander just began snipping at his hair and whimpering in a blur.

“Move out of the way.” Hercules mumbled, the boys shuffled out of his way and watched as the enchanted human placed his hands around the doorknob and closed his eyes, the lock clicked and Herc opened up the door.

“Alexander, what are you doing to your beautiful hair, baby?” John asked, shuffling to his side and gently grabbing his hands to steady them, taking mental note of the fact that Alexander’s eyes had turned a bright yellow .

Alexander looked into John’s eyes and opened his mouth to say something, his jaw suddenly hurt as well, Alex quickly closed it and melted into John’s touch.

“What’s the date?” John asked, picking up Alexander and dragging him out of the tub, the boys automatically realized why when they saw Alexander’s reflection in the mirror behind John, his teeth were sharp and canine and eyes bright, scared and yellow.

“May 22nd.” Burr announced, checking his watch as the boys all filtered out into the hallway and set Alexander down on the couch.

“I have lycanthropy.” Alexander deadpanned, Hercules walked over with the same paper he had created yesterday, Alexander’s changing calendar and marked down a date on it, Burr had brought the books in from the kitchen and they all plopped down on the couch.

“Yes, yes you do.” John grinned, pulling Alexander closer as Burr opened up the huge book and flipped through it for a few minutes until he found the first chapter about long changes.

“Who gave you the book?” Alexander asked, squinting at the letters on the page, his eyesight was so clear it hurt his head to stare at anything, strange, seeing how he had to wear glasses because his eyesight was absolutely horrid.

“Angelica did.” Hercules answered with a half-shrug.

“Who else knows about this?” Alexander asked with a horrified expression, shifting his weight slightly.

“Pendleton and the Washingtons.” Hercules answered again with a smile this time as he pointed Alexander back to the book that was placed into his arms.

“Good.” Alexander smiled as he flipped through the pages at a blinding speed, his significant others cuddling and gently running their hands through his hair and peppering kisses all over his body as he read, sure it was normal to get this much attention in his relationship but it all felt forced now.

“So… This is happening now? How far am I?” Alexander asked, looking up with squinted eyes- this was probably a stupid question seeing how he could feel his gums burn and eyesight magically get better was a symptom of stage one.

“Only the eyes and teeth, stress made it happen faster, so we’re gonna have to work on your hyperactive emotions.” John smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on Alexander’s face.

“Damnit, that’s gonna be a problem… It’s not like I can’t control that or anything!” Alexander huffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pressing a kiss on each of his boyfriend’s foreheads.

“Do you want to tell the others? We also cancelled your work for the month by the way, Washington will send your work here and you can do it until you have paws.” Aaron giggled at the thought of Alexander typing out an essay with a dog head tiny paws.

“Can’t argue with that… I mean I can, for hours, but then again if I was allowed at work I could bite Jefferson’s hand even harder… Then we can both be big dogs and we’ll bite each other’s heads off… Jefferson would look stupid as a dog, he always looks stupid, and he already smells like a dog and is the craziest person I’ve met- are we sure he isn’t the one with lycanthropy!?” Alexander joked, the boys laughed.

“James would kill you if that’s how Jefferson finds out about faes.” Lafayette commented.

“Yes but it’d be funny,” Alex shot back, Hercules and John nodded in agreement.

“Speaking of James, I should tell him… Also Betsey and Peggy.” Alexander noted, Aaron facepalmed and nodded with a sigh.

“Yes, yes you should.” Lafayette chuckled, reaching out to grab Alexander’s phone off the table, the other boys took out their own and all got into one big cuddle pile.  
___________________________________________________________________________

_We Dem Kois  
>13 members_

_**5 Hour Energy** changed their name to **A.Bork** _

**Alvengelion**  
Can’t say I expected him to take to that so quickly

 **A.Bork**  
I’m a D O G

 **Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
Darling, you’re a wolf.

 **A.Bork**  
Same difference

 **PeggyWiggin**  
Wuz poppin? Am i missing a Joke??? I??? I’m the queen of jokes u need to fill me in !??

 **A.Bork**  
Guess who got mcfricking Lycanthropy

 **PeggyWiggin**  
ALEXANDER WHAT THE H E L L

 **A.Bork**  
Boof

 **MOMIGAN**  
Alexander, cease sniffing my leg, you’re not a wolf yet baby.

 **A.Bork**  
I’m gonna regret doing this when I’m actually sniffing through trash

 **PeggyWiggin**  
But like?? Did Alex actually get lycanthropy???

 **Little Baguette**  
Oui.

 **PeggyWiggin**  
@Betsey @Alvengelion @ImJames @Washingmachine @Mommabear @5HoursLateWithCoffee GUYS ALEX IS A DOG

 **Washingmachine**  
Peggy, the boys told me and Martha last night

 **Alvengelion**  
^

 **5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
^

 **Momma Bear**  
^

 **PeggyWiggin**  
WTH AND U DIDNT TELL ME!?!??!?!

 **A.Bork**  
HEY I FOUND OUT AFTER THEM ALSO LIKE I’M THE ONE INFECTED!

 **Betsey**  
Alexander I’m sorry :( U gonna be alright? I’ve researched Lycanthropy before and it’s no easy thing.

 **A.Bork**  
I’m gonna joke about it until I get sappy, I’m a hyperactive, borderline, depressed, anxious and loud dude, so no I’m not gonna be alright but I got SO MUCH WORK TO DO BEFORE I GROW PAWS

 **A.Burr**  
I made that joke first.

 **ImJames**  
Alexander, are u coming to work coz if so Imma have to tell Thomas….. O.o sorry for asking, also good luck I guess??? Idk

 **A.Bork**  
Nah I’m foreboden ~~~!

 **Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
Lex do u remember when u got foreboden the other time before we were all dating?

 **A.Bork**  
UM EXCUSE YOU, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SHOT A MAN

 **Washingmachine**  
But like, Alexander you’re the one who flipped about Lee and Laurens just did it for you.

 **A.Bork**  
Fight me, Dad

 **Washingmachine**  
Plus i ‘foreboded’ you because we were being attacked by vampires and you were the only goddamn pure human there

 **A.Bork**  
WHAT ABOUT HERC

 **MOMIGAN**  
I was enchanted then, Alexander :D u were the only one in the washing squad + sons of liberty that was human

 ******A.Bork**  
**** YOU DIDNT FOREBODE AARON

 ******A.Burr**  
**** I foreboded myself, Alexander, I missed my old general :( It hurt to not be in his command.

 ******Little Baguette**  
**** AARON COME CUDDLE WITH US

 ******A.Burr******  
ALEXANDER IS SNIFFING ME

 ******A.Bork**  
**** DUDE OKAY LIKE BUT I CAN SMELL BETTER RN

 ******MOMIGAN **  
********YOU HAVEN’T EVEN GROWN A DOG NOSE YET + I CAN SMELL BETTER BUT I DONT SNIFF YOU

 **********A.Bork**  
******** HERC SOMEONE’S OUTSIDE

 **********PeggyWiggin**  
******** Boys come open the door

 **********MOMIGAN **  
************I STAND CORRECTED YOU SMELL BETTER THAN ME ALEX

 **************A.Bork**  
************ SHNERF

 **************Little Baguette**  
************ ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **************A.Bork**************  
ARE THOSE PILLS I SMELL

 **************MOMIGAN**************  
WHY ARE WE TEXTING THEY’RE LITERALLY IN OUR HOUSE

 **************5HoursLateWithCoffee**************  
No, please continue I have Coffee and popcorn

 **************Washingmachine**  
************ Me and Martha are coming over later :D

 **************MOMIGAN**  
************!!!!

 **************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
************ ANGELICA AND ELIZA ARE JUST CARRYING BAGS OF THINGS AND PEGGY HAS O N E PILL BOTTLE IN HER HAND

 **************PeggyWiggin**  
************ My sisters can suck it

 **************5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
************ Alexander, Pills have no scent I just took a long-ass whiff of my own, and I was right next to them….

 **************A.Bork**  
************ SHNERF

 **************A.Bork**************  
WAIT IS THAT A LEASH

 **************ImJames**  
************ Thomas just looked over my shoulder and asked ‘WHY IS BURR ASKING ABOUT A LEASH’ AARON GOOD LUCK AT WORK TOMORROW

 **************A.Burr**  
************ Well Shoot me in the ribs and call me a whore

 **************A.Bork**  
************ ARE U FFJGFUDGNIN G KIDDING ME THE GIRLS WENT OUT AND BOUGHT ME SO MUCH STUFF THERE ARE DOG BOOTS IN HERE

 **************Alvengelion**************  
Alexander your face is so red

 **************Momma Bear**  
************ Pictures please… for your wedding ;)

************_**Alvengelion** _************ _sent files_ _  
\- He’sMoreOfAPuppyThanAWolf_

**************A.Bork**  
************ I’M NOT A PUPPY

 **************MOMIGAN **  
****************Alexander, stress is bad for u!!

 ******************A.Bork**  
**************** Hjhjhjhjjh This is not me being stressed it’s me being embarrassed by my Betsey and babes™

 ******************Alvengelion**  
**************** But like,,,, Ur gonna actually need this stuff, the pills Peggy has are painkillers but we have gummy ones that Alex can take when he’s a big pupper :)

 ******************A.Bork**  
**************** This just in: Angelica Schuyler is the only creature on earth who is allowed to call Alexander Hamilton a puppy/pupper

 ******************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
**************** How did u get all this stuff for werewolves??? Can’t u only get that in dark creature land but even then werewolves are treated more as slaves??? This is really high-quality stuff!?

 ******************Alvengelion**  
**************** Remember the fact that our Daddy is an abarimon :D

 ******************A.Burr**  
**************** Really???? So are u three adopted?

 ******************Betsey**  
**************** Angie isn’t, our mom’s an Alven :D

 ******************A.Bork**  
**************** I love how I’ve known this for so long and ur all just staring up from your phones to stare at the girls like it was some shocking revelation.

 ******************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
**************** But still where did u get this stuff??? Because you guys had to have paid a fortune for all of this and that’s coming from one rich person to another like,,, if we need to restock u guys shouldn’t be paying!

 ******************A.Bork**  
**************** Wait how much did this cost!?

 ******************Betsey**  
**************** Our daddy’s a senator and mom’s a doctor, it wasn’t like it put too big of a dent in our wallets, it was only $10,000

 ******************A.Bork**  
**************** GUYS GO RETURN THIS STUFF NOW I’LL BE FINE YOU DONT HAVE TO PAMPER ME

 ******************5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
**************** TFW you realize Alexander is the only one who worries about budgets in this chat

 ******************Washingmachine**  
**************** Pendleton, did I ever tell you how Alexander and I met?

 ******************5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
**************** DM me the deets, srry Alex XD

 ******************A.Burr **  
********************He’s stressing and trying to push the girls to return it rn but it’ll be fine Nathaniel, he just hasn’t wrapped his mind around the fact that ¾ of his signifs are rich and the ¼ aka Hercules’ parents are stable enough as is, so basically 4/4 of his signifs are rich and he’s the only one who’s ever had financial issues in his lifetime but that was about ¾ ths of his life and now he has money :D

 **********************5HoursLateWithCoffee**  
******************** Burr, I have a feeling you skipped so many grades that the only math you learned was fractions.

********************_**A.Burr** c_******************** _hanged their name to_ ********************_**Fractions** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Fractions **  
************************I’ve done fractions ¾ times in my grades

 **************************Washingmachine**  
************************ Is Alexander okay?

 **************************Fractions **  
****************************HE HAS SUCH BIG TEETH BUT YES WE MANAGED TO CALM HIM DOWN.

 ******************************A.Bork**  
**************************** OW MY LIP

 ******************************Fractions **  
********************************ALEXANDER THE FIRST THING YOU EAT WITH YOUR NEW TEETH IS YOUR LIP

 **********************************ImJames**  
******************************** Jefferson bites his lip

 **********************************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
******************************** Alex has the biggest grin on his face rn but his lip is all bloody he looks badass but he needs a damn tissue for his lip

 **********************************Betsey**  
******************************** I have too many tissues

 **********************************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
******************************** ELIZA JUST PULLED OUT THREE PACKETS OF TISSUES FROM THREE DIFFERENT POCKETS

 **********************************PeggyWiggin**  
******************************** CAN WE WATCH TEEN WOLF

 **********************************A.Bork**  
******************************** Oh my G O D

 **********************************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
******************************** Alexander after your first change we’re watching Twilight so you can nitpick at all the details as to why the Lycanthropy things are incorrect ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************A.Bork**********************************  
I WANNA DO THAT !!!

 **********************************PeggyWiggin**  
******************************** CAN WE CHOOSE A MOVIE

 **********************************A.Bork**  
******************************** Can we watch a superhero movie :OOO

 **********************************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
******************************** X-MEN

 **********************************Little Baguette**  
******************************** CAPTAIN AMERICA

 **********************************MOMIGAN**  
******************************** SPIDERMAN

 **********************************Fractions**  
******************************** Let Alex decide boys.

 **********************************A.Bork**  
******************************** I'm with John for X-Men

 **********************************Turtle-Of-The-Forest**  
******************************** HONK HONK

 **********************************A.Bork**  
******************************** Boof Boof

 **********************************PeggyWiggin**  
******************************** ALEXANDER STOP SNIFFING MY NAIL POLISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry this fic is weird :PPPPP


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God,,,, I love,,,, Angst,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry ;w; I'm just projecting a bit

_Polysquad~!  
> 5 members_

**A.Bork**  
Where are u guys ;O;?

 

 **Fractions**  
We are all on shift, darling? Are you alright? There’s food in the warming oven and we already marked down your changes for the morning.

 **A.Bork**  
My ears hurt, it feels like they’re being cupped and pulled at the tips.

 **MOMIGAN**  
:( Do you need one of us to come home?

 **A.Bork**  
I’ll be fine I just need to vent it out

 **Fractions**  
We’re listening :D

 **A.Bork**  
My skin is really tight around my nose and ears and it feels like my bones are just gonna pop through them, and my facial hair feels all stringy and thick and it’s really warm and I wanna cut it all off, I keep smelling new things and I want to follow them but that’s not really something a human would do?? I’m just confused and I wanna curl up and just have this over with. 

**MOMIGAN**  
Are you sure you don’t want me to close up the shop for the night?? I can come snuggle u?

 **Little Baguette**  
The Washingtons should be over @ Lunch plus my shift is done at lunch as well so I’ll be there!

 **A.Bork**  
Thanks.

 **Fractions**  
Do you need anything?

 **A.Bork**  
no

_Alexander Situation :P  
> 6 members_

 **MOMIGAN**  
Lower case and no punctuation and only one word phrases, Alex isn’t aight

 **WashingMachine**  
What’s going on?

 **Fractions**  
We speculate that Alex is panicking, he isn’t capitalizing and he’s only using one word per text. 

**WashingMachine**  
Gilbert, u here?  
 **Little Baguette**  
Oui 

**WashingMachine**  
Alright, I’m gonna text Jefferson and he’ll finish up your paperwork, go check on Alexander 

**Little Baguette**  
Thank you!

 **WashingMachine**  
Me and Martha will be there in about a hour I believe

 **MOMIGAN**  
I just realized Alex slept until 11 

**Fractions**  
He just needs rest, Hercules, he’s probably exhausted. 

**WashingMachine**  
Boys, I have a good wedding photo for you all

 **Momma Bear**  
SHOW

_**WashingMachine** sent a file  
-Gilbert_Running.Png_

**MOMIGAN**  
JESUS CHRIST I CAN SEE HIS WINGS BULGING IN THE BACK OF HIS SHIRT HE’S DETERMINED

 **Fractions**  
HE DIDN’T EVEN TAKE THE CAR

 **WashingMachine**  
He should be at the house in the next 5 seconds, I’m calling it

 **MOMIGAN**  
Iewbrtougvj

 **Little Baguette**  
I’ve arrived at the door

 

 **Momma Bear**  
GOGOGOGOGO  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Lafayette fumbled with his keys until the door made a satisfying click, his brain was on autopilot as he closed the door behind him and wandered through the house until he spotted a closed door, the washroom once more.

“Alexanderr??” Lafayette opened up the unlocked door and stepped inside to see a mess of hair on the floor and a few bloodstains, Alex had tried to cut it all off once more, but that didn’t explain the fact that his hands were bloody as well, Lafayette jumped to the first thing that popped into his brain.

“Can I have the scissors please?” Lafayette asked, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder only to see him flinch and make a tiny whine, holding the scissors close to his chest.

“I don’t want the fur. It makes me look ugly and bad and disgusting and sweaty.” Alex frowned as Lafayette grabbed a cloth and ran it through lukewarm water.

“Well if you stress out you’re just gonna get more darling.” Lafayette lectured in a calm and collected voice, knowing Alexander didn’t like pity most of the time.

“Détestez-vous aussi ?” Alexander asked as Laf wiped off his face gently.

“Bien sûr que non, j'aime si vous aviez trois jambes et six bras” Lafayette responded genuinely, Alexander looked at him with disbelief, a look Lafayette knew all too well, the look of self-hatred and confusion.

“Mais vous détestez les loups” Alexander protested, Lafayette sighed and pulled Alexander close, gently prying the scissors out of his hands and wiping his hands gently as to not irritate the newly formed scratches.

“Alexander, look at me, you’ve had bad encounters in your lifetime, with foster parents, but do you hate the Washingtons?” Alexander shook his head no.

“So, I’ve had a bad time with Lycanthropes my entire life, doesn’t mean that they’re all bad, darling, you don’t have to stereotype yourself because of my mistakes and blatant racism, I’m trying to get better because I still do have a bias for Fae, but I can accept it, so I’m going to fix it, I would never hate you Alexander.” Lafayette assured, Alex just hugged Lafayette tight and clinged to him like a koala.

“I… Lafayette, I’m just confused. you’re stopping years of learning about how horrid wolves are just for me, an unfortunate freak- all of you are just pitying me, you’re all giving me more attention and skipping work because I have more problems to worry about now. I just think that if I can just… I wanna just stop it, I would stop it for you- b-but the only way to stop you guys f-from… W-w-worrying is... ” He gestured to the pool of hair and blood on the floor, Lafayette frowned and hugged Alexander closer, feeling his own throat close and two hearts tug in his chest.

“Alexander, you need to tell us when you feel like this- d-do you realize how we’d react if you were gone, Alexander we couldn’t have made it this far without you, we don’t care if you’re poor, or Caribbean or a bastard or an orphan or a lycanthrope.” Lafayette promised, taking Alexander’s hands and holding them close to his heart, he could feel tiny bristles of new fur on the top of them and the new rugged texture of his nails. 

“I didn’t wake up at eleven.” Alexander deadpanned, snuggling close to Laf with an ashamed frown.

“I woke up at nine and I heard each of you leave the house one by one, and I felt all your kisses on my cheek, you gave me five, you normally give me three. It’s just reminding me that I’m turning into something horrid and you’re all just trying to calm me down so it doesn’t spread faster,” Alexander stopped to take a few shaky breaths as Lafayette rubbed circles into his back.

“When I heard the last sound of a door slam, the fourth slam, I took out my computer and began working but I got curious so I looked up Mad Wolves…” Alexander choked on his breath and buried his face into Lafayette’s collarbone, clenching his large teeth together. 

“They’re slaves Lafayette, I’m a slave, I’m supposed to be tied up with shackles and thrown into a fighting ring for entertainment, fighting other wolves until one of us dies. I’m a slave, when you’re all gone… W-when… I-I’m gonna live longer than you and when you go… They’re going to tie me up and… They’ll make me fight these huge wolves, a-and every night I’ll dream of holding you guys and I’ll cling to my dreams until I go mad.” Lafayette’s eyes were wide in shock as he heard Alexander say this, all he could do was rub Alex’s back, he couldn’t stop the facts.

“I just… I wanted to build this dream… A-and never wake up from it.” Alexander finished, weakly sobbing into Laf’s, trembling like a leaf.

“Alexander, can you look at me for a moment.” Lafayette asked with a gentle voice, Alexander did so, his lips were black and bloody, all the fur he had cut off from his face had grown back and his eyes were cloudy and shiny.

“We’re not going anywhere for the next 70,000 years, even then, Alexander, we will do everything we can in those years to make sure that this won’t happen to you, I promise- even if worse comes to worse and only two of us are standing, we’ll do it together, we’ll hold each other’s hands through full moons, long months and all until the last one of us is standing and he can say to himself, It was worth it, every second of it.” Lafayette put on the best smile he could through the waterfall of tears he was producing.

“I won’t be the last one standing.” Alexander smiled weakly.

“Don’t say that, darling, just… Did you eat breakfast yet, beautiful?” Lafayette tried to change the subject, lifting Alexander off the ground gently, he grunted at the sudden movement but shook his head no.

“Okay, we’re going to do that.” Lafayette exclaimed, stepping out of the washroom and shutting the door behind him with his foot, he walked Alexander out to the kitchen and gently sat him down on the couch, scanning over his face and squinting at the roots of his hair, they were ginger coloured.

“What?” Alexander asked, folding his ears back behind his hair and turning away from Laf.

“Your hair is turning red, darling, we should check what types of wolves you might be, I mean, you’ll be beautiful no matter what.” Lafayette teased, Alex’s face flushed a dark red as he curled up into a ball and shoved his hand under his pillow and pulling the fuzzy red blanket over his body.

“Laf… Please don’t tell them how I got my hands cut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex have a day to themselves

_Day seven, it’ll be over soon_ Alexander reminded himself as he stood in front of the bedroom mirror, he hadn’t looked in a mirror properly since his previous episode, but there he was.

face unnaturally stretched out around his teeth, lips a deep brown colour and orange fuzz dotted all over his face. His ears stood out the most out of his entire upper body, they had situated themselves on top of his head and flopped a small bit, he could move them like he could move his wrists, he was in perfect control of his _ears_ , his long, floppy, orange wolf ears.

His eyes darted down to his neck, it felt like there was a warm fuzzy scarf wrapped around it, he reached his hand up to scratch the large fluffy patch of fur circling his neck and spreading down his back, Alexander grunted and frowned at all the changes, that seemed like it was it but he kept finding things to note, his fingernails were black, he had a bunch of fur on his stomach and his skin was darker around his arms and legs.

“Alexander?” John asked, poking his head into the room to see Alexander standing there in his boxers and just inspecting all of the changes.

“Why aren’t you working?” Alexander leapt back as John spoke, rushing towards the closet and throwing on one of Herc’s shirts.

“I’m not on shift today.” John responded, walking over to Alexander and picking him up gently so he could bury his face into the soft fur around Alex’s next.

“What are you doing?” Alexander asked, blushing awkwardly and shuffling around in John’s hold.

“Carrying you to the living room while snuggling with you because you’re really soft.” John cooed as he walked Alexander out to the couches and sat down with Alexander still wrapped around him.

“How are you feeling, Alexander?” John asked, placing a gently kiss on Alexander’s forehead.

“I wanna punch something because my lower back hurts like hell, I wanna type one million words so that my fingernails stop aching and I wanna cut off every single bit of fur on my body and cover my face with a bag, while at the same time I want to whine and curl up into a dark small area so that you never have to see me again.” Alexander ranted, this had become a new part to their morning ritual, snuggling Alexander and letting him rant out all his feelings, each day they became more violent and sad, John couldn’t blame him for it.

“How about we eat breakfast and you can do some of your work and I can go into my normal form so you feel a bit more comfortable with change and we can snuggle in the darkness?” John suggested, even though he grew anxious and upset when he was in his normal changeling form, even if he locked himself in the closet multiple times in his life because he didn’t want anyone to see him as a changeling this was the only real time he truly felt comfortable changing, because Alexander would be comfortable.

“But you… You don’t like changing?” Alexander protested with a small whine John grabbed him his laptop.

“You don’t either, so we can hate it together, you shouldn’t have to feel alone with this Alexander.” John finished by planting a kiss on Alexander’s lip as he slipped Alexander off his lap and placed the laptop into his hands.

“Do you want waffles, Alex?” John asked as he stretched out his back and touched his toes.

“Can you add bacon to that, I’m dying for it, John.” Alexander blurting out, seeing nothing wrong with what he just said as he opened up his word document and began typing at a blinding speed, John smiled at the request- mentally noting he should begin checking if he has any new opinions on vegetables, that would mark the end of stage two.

“John!” Alexander called out from the living room, John smiled as he placed the last strip of bacon onto the pan and watched it sizzle satisfyingly.

“Yes dearest?” John called back with a smile, Alexander’s tone didn’t seem upset so he felt calm, he was proud at the fact that he could relate with Hamilton in a time of need like this.

“I think I’m going to be a maned wolf!” Alexander shouted, John raised his eyebrow, he’d never heard of a maned wolf, John flipped the last bacon onto the plate and turned off the stove, bringing the plate out to Alexander and kissing him on the cheek.

“What’s a maned wolf, darling?” John asked, sitting next to Alexander and leaning his head into John’s little mane of fur around his neck.

“Look at it, I mean I have the same kind of fur on the back of my neck and the same ears, plus these wolves live in warm places and I’m from the Caribbean, is that a coincidence? Probably a coincidence.” Alexander rambled as he pointed out each feature on the picture in front of him and how it related to his changes, the darker skin around his arms and legs like stockings or gloves and the colour of his fur.

“They’re pretty things, aren’t they? Just like you.” John teased, scratching right behind Alexander’s ears only to hear a small purr of delight slip out of Alex’s throat, John chuckled lightly as Alexander melted into the touch and grumbled with satisfaction.

“That feels good…” Alexander remarked, trying to continue to type as John stroked his large ears and run fingers through his hair and fur.

“I bet it does you big dog.” John smiled, pulling Alexander into a gentle hug and scratching behind his ears as he typed even more into his document, the photo of the maned wolf hidden behind the small word document tab.

“John.” Alexander stopped typing all of a sudden, John could feel the sweat beginning to seep through his fuzzy mane.

“Yes, darling?” John asked, scratching his ears gently and placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“What are you guys going to do with me when I can’t speak or think… What are you going to do with me when I’m a wolf who’s dying to sink my teeth into a small animal or if I begin to howl at midnight... ?” Alexander asked in a small voice, like he was scared of the future, John couldn’t blame him for that.

“We’re going to try and help you through it, doesn’t matter if we have to stay up all night scratching your ears or listening to you howl, we’ll still love you and we’ll support you through it however we can, even if you can’t think correctly or speak in barks.” John answered, he couldn’t speak for the rest of the polysquad but he was damn sure that he’d do what he said.

“Thank you John.” Alexander spoke in a stronger voice before getting back to typing, John smiled and flipped open one of the lycanthropy books, out of the rest of the group he’d found himself reading the books more than the others in the household, not to say the others didn’t read them, he just noticed that he seemed to have them in his hand much more than the others, while they were simply hugging and comforting Alexander, he’d been studying so he could respect Alexander and relate to him.

Four hours they sat there, reading and writing, occasionally turning to face each other or ask questions about how each other was feeling or something along that line.

“J-John.” Alexander wheezed and gripped onto John’s shoulder out of nowhere, John put down the book and held Alexander close, rubbing circles into his back.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” John asked Alex as tears began to spill down his face uncontrollably.

“My back hurts a lot.” Alexander choked out, John frowned and held him closer.

“Lower back or spine?” Laurens asked, wiping Alexander’s tears away with a thumb.

“L-Lower.” Alexander whimpered softly into John’s chest, John could see his face stretch out a tiny bit more and a few more hairs grow on his mane, John took this opportunity to change himself into his original form, slender boney body and a pale green with light white freckles dotting around his slender complexion.

“J-John… John I-I think I’m growing a tail.” Alexander admitted with a defeated tone of voice, John nodded and stroked his ears, this calmed Alexander enough to stop the onslaught of pain in his face and lower back for a moment.

“Do you want me to cut a hole out for it?” John asked in a buzzing voice, sounding as if his voice box had been beaten and covered in mud as he spoke.

“Yes please.” Alexander said, John let him go slowly and pulled the laptop off his lap, gently closing it and placing it on the coffee table next to the couch; grabbing a blanket with the other hand and draping it over Alexander lightly.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” John reassured, stepping out of the room to find scissors.  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

_Polysquad~!  
> 5 members_

**Turtle-Of-The-Forest  
** Alex has a big fluffy tail and it’s so cute, he’s all flustered about it but it keeps wagging it's,,, so pure,,,

 ** **A.Bork**  
** It’s,,, annoying it hurts my back and i can’t sit properly.

 ****Turtle-Of-The-Forest  
**** It’s big and fluffy and cute thou!

 ******A.Bork**  
**** John :(

 ******Turtle-Of-The-Forest  
****** I know, darling.

 ********MOMIGAN**  
****** I bet it’s adorable !

 ********A.Bork**  
****** :(( Stoppp it’s not it’s weird like,,, It’s so strange I shouldnt have a tail

 ********Fractions**  
****** It’s only natural Alexander

 ********MOMIGAN**  
****** Yeah <3 We still love u !

 ********Turtle-Of-The-Forest  
******** We’re cuddlin :D

 **********Little Baguette**  
******** My boys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,,,, this fic is strange but floof + angst and I have fun writing it so imma continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's really hungry, somebody get this dog some food

Midnight, Alexander thought, it was midnight, the moon high in the sky. He lifted his head up, it was heavier than he expected it to be, Alexander made a soft grunt and crawled out of the bed, being careful not to disturb his sleeping companions as he shuffled himself onto the floor and began to slowly creep into the hallway, may as well get some more work done now that he’s awake? Right?

It took Alex no effort to find his laptop in the dark of the night, he remembered when it took him five minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light when he came inside after a sunny day, Alex rolled his eyes at the thought of how undeveloped his eyes used to be, completely disregarding the fact that it probably had to do with his Lycanthropy. 

Alexander claws at his laptop, digging his nails underneath the screen and pulling it up with aching hands, Alexander groaned at the effort that it took just to open his laptop and tapped his clawed hands on the trackpad as he waited for the screen to glow impatiently. 

He noticed something in the moment of waiting, he could see it perfectly in the dark, his reflection staring back at him from the dark of the screen, he’d almost forgotten that he was changing earlier but all he saw was a wolf, a full on wolf’s head stared back at him, Alexander took a deep breath and looked down at his hands to see large skinny claws instead of nails, it freaked him out but he realized now why it was so hard to open his laptop, hopefully he could type well with them.

The light from his computer shone brightly on him as he began to type in his password and tap enter, it was incorrect, Alexander tried again and again until he was locked out of his computer for ten minutes, Alex made a hushed grumble and closed his laptop, his tail drooping behind him as he placed it on the couch and shuffled to the kitchen instead, licking his chops with his thinner tongue. 

Alexander rummaged through the fridge, greens in one place, leftover pork and rice in plastic containers and huge jugs of juice and milk in the larger compartments, Alexander scanned through each little crumb of food, none of it was fresh and it disgusted him, he wanted fresh meat, not some packaged, processed, artificial slop.

If he couldn’t find fresh meat, he’d just have to get it himself, Alexander decided, his fists balling up as he tiptoed to the front door and fidgeting with the lock until it clicked open, and with a wag of his tail he exited the building and took a breath of the cold outdoor air, Alexander stretched out his back and held his nose high in the air, sniffing for something edible, he could smell fish the more he trotted through the street, then something else caught his attention.

Elk

Alexander’s mouth watered at the thought of fresh elk meat, how delicious it would be, rare meat between his sharp teeth, Alexander took no time to follow the scent, still walking on his hind legs with his nose sniffing out the elk in the distance.

Trees surrounded him and twigs crunched under his bare feet, he’d normally wince at the feeling but it felt distant, like he was wearing protective padding on his feet, so he just continued through the forest until the scent was heavier than ever- it was accompanied by the smell of a very large fish and a clammy, fleshy scent Alexander made no mention of.

He slowly stalked the elk through the undergrowth, baring his teeth as he approached, the creature was drinking from a water hole, the elk’s ears flicked and Alex went deathly still as the elk quickly began to dash away from the water hole, Alexander growled and leaped from the overgrowth to chase the elk but he was stopped by something, a noise, Alexander’s ear twitched to the direction of the noise, it was melodic and soft.

“Wonderful job my dearest, Maria.” a voice hissed, but it was drowned out by the brilliant melody flooding Alexander’s already clouded mind, his eyes shot dreamily towards the noise, a beautiful siren with a lovely red tail was sitting on a rock, singing loud- her face was filled with terror as she did so.

“He’s almost here, darling.” The disgusting voice purred, Alexander continued to think nothing of it as his body was dragged towards the noise, his foot slipped into the shallow water, fur getting covered in water as he approached the rock in the middle of the water, this is when the siren stopped singing.

“Keep singing!” The voice demanded, a loud smacking noise filled the cold air as the siren grew legs to stand up to the voice, an infuriated vampire grumbled at the siren’s actions and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Oh, that was the worst mistake you’ve made yet, Maria.” The vampire growled, slapping her back, filling the gloomy air with a cracking noise as Maria yelped, Alexander was still in the water, confused and afraid.

“The worst mistake I-I made was marrying you, Reynolds.” Maria spat, stomping her foot on the Vampire’s foot, causing him to wince and release her wrist, Maria lept into the water, keeping her human legs as she fished Alex out of the water and pushed him out of the stream.

“Go!” Maria whispered, Alexander turned on his heel and ran, leaving Maria with Reynolds, all he could hear as he left was faint yelling and more cracking noises.

Alex kept running through the woods aimlessly until he came across a path, Alexander took a moment to inspect the terrain before making his way to a large bush, Alex shook off his wet coat and got in a comfortable position inside the bush, closing his eyes and whimpering himself to sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
“Alexander?” Hercules called, groggily stepping into the living room where he expected to see Alexander working, he noticed the lack of dog scent in the living room and went to check the kitchen, nothing. Then to the basement, nothing. He’d circled the house three times with no sign of Alexander, Hercules checked both of the doors and gasped in horror to see that the front door was slightly opened.

“GUYS!” Hercules shouted, rushing back to their bedroom and shaking everyone awake, his hands shaking and face sweating profusely. 

“Hercules It’s like… 5 in the morning.” Lafayette groaned, shoving his face into the fluffy pillow.

“Alexander is gone.” Hercules stated, this caught the boys’ attention, each of them took no time to get themselves out of bed and shuffled to the front door, slipping each of their shoes on and sprinting out into the streets with their phones out as flashlights.

“Where did he go? Did you see any signs?” Burr asked, breathing heavily as they all ran, he really needed to start going to the gym with John, Herc and Laf.

“His computer had a small scratch on it and the fridge door was partially open as well as the front door but that’s it, do you think he began to listen to his instincts?” Hercules asked, John bit his lip and nodded.

“Earlier yesterday afternoon we were cuddling and Alex accidentally licked me so I already took the assumption that he gained them earlier, if anything he’s probably looking for food.” John noted, trying to stay calm as best as he could, he’d already speculated this would happen, since it was seven days before the full moon and all.

“Maybe we should check the forest?” Lafayette suggested, the boys all nodded and made their way to the entrance to the dog-walking path.

“Maybe he smelled the scents of dogs and tried to claim the land? Let’s just split up, text if you find him, me and Herc will take the left split and Lafayette and Aaron will take the right.” John suggested, the group all nodded and split off into two groups.

John and Hercules marched through the rough path, calling out Alexander’s name every step but hearing nothing but crickets, they stopped to check dens and burrows, ditches and caves but to no avail, Hercules stopped John at every sound he heard with his enhanced hearing but they still found nothing for minutes.

“Alexander! Please!” John begged, his lip quivering and tears threatening to spill down his face.

Lafayette and Aaron on the other hand were simply walking in silence, making the occasional call, Lafayette floating gently over Aaron so he could get a better view of the surroundings while Aaron sticked to searching through the undergrowths and burrows, much like John and Hercules did, it wasn’t until the path came to a close, connecting with the other path John and Herc took that they all gave up hope, sighing to each other and splitting up even further, this time it was one person per team and they all scouted through the woods.

“Oh darling, you do know the consequences yet you continue to disobey me! You let another wolf go!” Herc’s ears picked up just slightly, his face cocked towards the direction of the noise and he let out a low grunt, making silent footsteps towards the two voices.

“Let me go James!” Hercules picked up his speed as he heard the sound of a smack, followed by a rough yelp and the rustling of leaves, he slipped behind the cover of a large rock and peeked over it slightly to see the Siren and the Vampire, Hercules internally cursed as he watched the vampire take multiple shots at the siren.

“Hey, leave her alone.” Hercules demanded, marching towards James Reynolds and grabbing his wrist with an enraged look on his face, Maria quickly stepped behind Hercules and whispered a thanks under her breath.

“That’s my wife you ignorant fool, she’s mine.” Reynolds hissed, Hercules pulled the vampire up face-to-face, a dangerous move for a normal human, but for an enchanted human it was a very good move.

“Where did the wolf go.” Hercules demanded, Maria gasped and stepped away from Hercules.

“That one’s mine.” Reynolds growled, trying to free his arm from Herc’s suffocating grip.

“He doesn’t belong to you! He doesn’t belong to anything that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about! I don’t want to own him, I just want him to make his own decisions, he’s his own person and I need to know where he is so some megalomaniac like you doesn’t take advantage of his wife to steal him for money.” Hercules lectured, gripping his other wrist and freeing his other one so he could deliver a quick slap across the Vampire’s face.

“He went that way!” Maria blurted out, pointing at the direction Alexander had went in, Hercules shot her a thankful look before kicking James away from him and Maria, nodding at the siren and bolting off through the undergrowth, calling Alexander’s name in a calm voice.

Hercules came to a stop as he heard a small whimper from the bushes, he turned on his heel and slowly made his way to the source of the noise, pushing away a few leaf-covered twigs to reveal Alexander, shivering and whimpering gently in his disturbing slumber.

“There you are.” Hercules smiled, quickly grabbing the phone from his pocket and shooting a text out to the rest of his significant others as he placed a ginger kiss on Alexander’s forehead, gently wrapping his arms around his waist to help him out of the bush.

“Herc! Alex!” John called, minutes later, rushing over to Alexander’s side, Hercules knew John had a wonderful sense of direction when it came to coordinates, especially when he was concerned or in a rush.

“He’s freezing, should we just start getting him home or wait for Lafayette and Burr?” Hercules asked, running a hand through Alexander’s wet fur and cradling him close to his chest.

“Here, he can take my jacket.” John offered, stripping his 90’s style windbreaker and draping it over Alexander’s shoulders before shoving his arms through the sleeves and zipping it up, John watched Alexander slowly blink his eyes open.

“We’re gonna get you home darling, you can keep sleeping if you want to.” Hercules reassured, Alexander yawned and nodded, still shivering from the cold water covering his pelt as he just curled up in Herc’s arms, this was when Lafayette flew over.

“Is he alright!?” Lafayette asked with concern, landing next to Hercules and kneeling so he could inspect Alexander, he shot John a horrified look as he shook off his own coat to drape it around the werewolf as Burr finally made his way to the group.

“Alright, Alexander, we’re going home.” Hercules informed, Alexander simply jabbered some nonsense out in return, curling up into an easily-transportable ball of wet fur.

The group walked in silence, or it was more of a jog, wasn’t it? Hercules carrying Alexander in a gentle hold, two jackets wrapped around the lycanthrope gently, mind swimming with thoughts of Maria and James- their plans with Alexander, their use of the word wolf like it was a curse.

It’d never gone through his mind why such a detailed werewolf book had been invented, most would assume It’d be for situations such as Alexander’s but now new ideas had swarmed through his mind. The book was so detailed, yet so interesting, after Alexander was fixed up he’d search up the author as he craved for information like it was a drug.

“Herc, let’s get him up to the washroom and run him some warm water.” Burr suggested as they stepped foot in the house, Alexander making a gentle bark every time Herc’s foot landed on a new step that lead to the upper levels of their large home. 

“Hercules.” Alexander spoke, though it was more of a statement as he wrapped his fuzzy hand around Hercules’ neck and pulled himself closer, squinting his eyes as John turned on the light to the washroom and flitted towards the tub.

“Mon ami! Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Lafayette asked, running a limbered hand through Alex’s fur with care.

“I- I just… Can… ‘m hungry, want fresh food.” Alexander requested, shifting in Hercules’ arms to stare at Lafayette hopefully, a small bit of shame hiding behind his greedy eyes, infatuated with the thought of food and disgusted by the thought of running away again like some animal, he wasn’t an animal, it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t even think anymore.

“Um…” Lafayette started, putting a hand on his head and leaning the rest of his weight on his other arm which was rested against the sink table.

“We have some in the freezer out in the garage.” Burr informed, nodding at Lafayette as he skipped out of the room in a hurry.

Hercules sat Alexander down on his feet, steadying him as he stumbled slightly and unzipping both of his jackets, leaving Alexander to remove them on his own time, as he did so, John had turned off the tap and swirled his finger around in the water.

“Guys… ‘M cold.” Alexander complained, his entire body shaking like a leaf as Hercules lifted him once more and gently lowered him into the water, Alexander turned his back to his significant others and dipped as low as he possibly could into the gently steaming water.

“Do you know what happened, darling?” John asked, reaching out so he could scratch behind Alex’s ears comfortingly. 

“I messed up, that’s what I did.” Alexander deadpanned, causing the others in the room to frown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost over :D

One more night, one night until this show is over, one night until freedom- then he’ll finally have normal feet, no fur and be a human, at least until the next full moon but that’s besides the point, all the changes are unbearable, all he is an anthropomorphic wolf, all that’s left to change is his voice and then he’ll just be a wolf.

“Good morning Alexander!” Lafayette chimed, opening the door with his foot and pushing it open with his heel to reveal a tray of meat in his arms, Lafayette lowered his leg to the floor and flitted over to the bed, placing the tray onto Alex’s lap and crawling into the covers next to him.

“One more night.” Alexander spoke, his voice was a tad murky sounding, like he had swallowed a lob of mud, Lafayette made no mention of it and simply buried his face into Alex’s ginger fur. 

“That’s correct! Are you excited darling?” Lafayette asked, pulling his head out from Alex’s mane and letting it fall limp onto a silk pillow as his foot kicked through the satin sheets into a comfortable position, Alexander only nodded at the prompt.

“I have work at 12 so John will come look after you for the rest of the day.” Lafayette informed, yawning like he’d been awake since four, Alexander knew that wasn’t the case because he had been awake at four, desperately typing with his swollen and clawed hands, he had only gotten three paragraphs out by the time it hit four and he gave up and retreated to his bed. 

“Okay.” Alexander said, shoving food into his mouth without the fork, it was useless to even try to pick anything up at this point, his hands were swelled up like balloons and though his fingers did still exist they were fat and stubby. 

“I was going to bake some cookies today so after the full moon we can eat cookies, drink wine and watch twilight so you can nitpick it, would you like to help make them?” Lafayette offered, though it seemed like a silly request, Alexander struggled to stand, how could he even lift up a jug of milk or crack an egg into the bowl, but he nodded anyways. 

“Alright, we’ll do that after you’re done eating, I’m gonna go get stuff ready, call if you need me!” Lafayette said in a sing-song voice, hoisting himself up and off the couch as he skipped out of the door, then paused, only his ponytail visible through the doorframe, the subtle motion of freezing struck Alexander like a bullet, it was a huge-ass reminder that he was some animal at this point, something disgusting that even through the best facade can be judged. 

Then he left again, Alexander could feel the way he dug his heels into the ground each time he took a step, once again giving into the happy facade, he insinuated that everything was peachy and perfect.

\----

“Alexander can you see if I got the salt out?” Lafayette asked, Alex’s ears twitched as he analyzed each word for any doubt or pauses, none, progress, though it still felt forced as Alexander sniffed through the ingredients, no sign of salt in the mix.

“You didn’t.” Alexander deadpanned, checking over the ingredients as he did so, no salt as he suspected.

“Alright, one moment, John probably flew it up high again.” Lafayette took a moment to pause, Alexander’s ears drooped for a moment as he did so, before he notice Gilbert was only doing it to shrink, Gilbert had almost always shrank when he flew in the house, claiming it was funner to feel like you’re constantly feeling like a bird in the big blue sky.

Alexander took the bird part a bit too literally this time, his mouth watered and ears tweaked upwards, he hadn’t gone hunting since his little adventure, and there was a small unsuspecting, helpless snack just a bit higher than him, he could just jump a bit and grab it, it wouldn’t be hard, then he’d have a nice snack, he’d pick off each wing with his teeth and eat it like a dried apple slice. 

Alexander bent his long and slim legs and leapt upwards, outstretching his clumsy, clawed hands at the flying figure, he missed it and landed roughly on his toes, grunting as his knees buckled and he toppled onto the floor.

“Alexandre!” Lafayette gasped, his eyes wide in shock and fear as he grew to his original size, phantom pains from outstretched claws striking through his wings as he kneeled next to Alexander with a concerned look on his face.

“Oh, darling, are you still with me? Can you understand what I’m saying?” Laf asked, gently reaching towards Alexander with one gentle hand.

Alexander’s brain snapped back to reality, his entire body felt numb, his throat ached as he gasped in realization as to the actions he had just committed, a sick fantasy for meat sinking through flesh driving him mad in the face of his own lover, Alexander trembled at the thought, he truly was losing his mind, but the scarier part was that he was in control and he still wanted the unfamiliar taste of wings between his canines. 

“Oh goodness… Um… What do I do?” Gilbert clapped a hand onto his forehead in a cold sweat, Alexander had been unresponsive during that time, at least verbally, Lafayette assumed the worst and pulled out his phone, only to stop when Alexander gripped a chubby hand around Lafaytte’s arm, causing him to flinch and shiver at the touch. 

“Laagh.” Alexander’s words clot in his throat as he lilted in a rough, foreign vocal range, a noise of a rabid animal.

“L-La..Lag…Laffhh-” His jaw was still as he spoke, cumbersome tongue not cooperating and instead curling up into a little spiral as saliva cultivated in his throat.

“A-” Lafayette took a moment to consider his words before speaking in a gentle, inquiring timbre. 

“Are you having trouble speaking, my dear Alexander?” Alexander shot a conquered look at Lafayette before trying to string out a sentence once again. 

 

“S...Ssss… Su, se, suh…” Alexander let out a garbled wail, like a dog had been crushed by some kind of boulder and was begging for a rescuer, Lafayette frowned and attempted to pull Alexander into a close embrace, Alexander flinched as his skin grew blanched under his fur coating, his aforementioned fur standing up on end. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I-” Lafayette pulled away; startled at Alexander’s rejection and shook to see Alexander limp weakly on his legs and dart out of the room at an almost imperceptible speed. 

“What did I do wrong?” Laf asked to seemingly nowhere, hoping for some kind of experienced Lycanthrope to explain to him how to calm Alexander down or some Tuatha de Danann to bestow unlimited knowledge on how to possibly comfort someone in this situation.

Alexander had nestled himself into an uncomfortable position under the king-sized bed, he whined to himself quietly, every noise was incorrect and unfathomable in his mind, it was the noise of a fervently mad creature that was supposed to be in the wild, he had fur and paws and ears but it wasn’t fair, this was not what he was supposed to be- though unfortunately it was his legacy, a term he was uncomfortable with admitting for he truly did not know the meaning of the simple word.

“Alexander?” Lafayette called, stepping foot into the room causing Alexander to let out another ululated weep. 

“Oh, darling please come out, I’m not angry that you cannot speak or that you attacked me, you didn’t mean to I promise.” That was a straight up lie, Alexander had the full intent of attacking Lafayette, though he did not know why the thought had came to his brain in the first place.

“N...nh..n-nhnnoo.” Alexander whined, crawling closer to the wall until his tail was backed up uncomfortable against it.

“Please?” Lafayette begged, biting his lip guiltily.

“...”

“...”

“L-L…” Alexander settled for the L to get the message of calling out to Laf, Lafayette understood it.

“Do you need anything?” Lafayette asked suddenly, it was an instinctual reaction at this point. 

“J..Joh...nnn.” 

Lafayette’s heart broke, for he was not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahHAHAHAHh NOW I CAN MAKE ALEXANDER BOOF, YES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost over I promise XD

“He’s literally just a dog at this point you can’t give him tylenol.” John accused, shooting a finger at Alexander as he spoke, him and Aaron were tasked with taking care of him for the last day of the long change.   
  
“Well he’s sick what else do we have!?” Aaron responded, pulling back the three circular pills from Alexander’s mouth and shooting a confused look at John.   
  
“The girls literally brought us a huge-ass bag full of stuff Alexander needs, including painkillers for when he’s a dog and probably medicine!”    
  
“I- I have no excuse.” Aaron threw his arms up in surrender as he trotted out of the room in search of the big bag of all things lycanthropy, John sat next to Alexander and rubbed circled into his bare belly, it was incredibly warm- as the book had said in an earlier chapter, he would get a fever on the day of the full moon.   
  
“I’m not sure if you can understand what I’m saying, but you’ve done great so-far Alexander.” John reassured, moving his hand over to his ears to scratch behind them as the wolf made a tiny whimper as he curled up into the touch.   
  
“I know, I know it probably feels all warm and gross, but just think- if you can, how great it will feel to have your human body back.” John encouraged with a smile as Alexander’s ears perked up before drooping back down as he cringed with another tiny whine, John continued to scratch all over Alex’s body until Aaron came back with the bag.   
  
“Is it the gummy ones?” Burr asked, digging his hand through the bag and pulling out the large pack of gummy medicine treat things, John shook his head no and threw his own arm into the bag, pulling out a little bottle of green pills, he squinted to read the label before popping off the  childproof cap.   
  
“How the hell are we going to get this inside of his mouth?” Burr asked as he tried to pry Alexander’s mouth open, Alexander let out an annoyed gruff and turned his head away from Aaron’s with a rumbling growl buzzing through his chest.   
  
“Influence, my dear Aaron.” John decided, snapping his fingers twice to get Alexander’s attention, he was granted that, big yellow eyes staring into John’s glossy, coral eyes.   
  
“You want the treat?” John held a fake treat between his fingers and waved it hypnotically in front of Alexander’s face, he felt bad for using Alex’s instincts to his own advantage but it was for Alexander’s good.    
  
“John this is not going to work-” John cut him off by gently nudging Aaron in the gut with his sharp, bony elbow, Burr cringed at the impact.    
  
John offered the invisible ‘treat’ to Alexander and let him lazily sniff his hand before sticking out his tongue to try and snag whatever John was offering to him, this was when John slipped the pills into his offering hand and Alexander swallowed them both whole before gagging slightly.    
  
“Charles Lee used to sneak dogs into the camp and one of them ran away to live with me so I picked up a few tricks, though that dog was less stubborn when I tried to rid it’s illnesses.” John rolled his eyes over to Alexander who was also giving an unamused look before stuffing his face into John’s hand and making a soft bark.   
  
“Don’t give us that, this is going to become a monthly thing so either get used to John’s tricks or give in, Alexander.” Burr lectured, Alexander just let out another strange noise, some sort of bark-roar mix as an intimidation thing, Aaron and John were unphased so Alexander just whined and buried his face back into the pillows, his tail drooping.    
  
“Sleep, wait for the medicine to kick in, Alex. We’ll be here when you’re awake.” John instructed.   
  
\--   
  
  
**Momma Bear**   
John, are you free??    
  
**Turtle-Of-The-Forest**   
Taking care of Alex since aaron went 2 work??? Sooo?????   
  
**Momma Bear**   
We just got a huge delivery of patients and we need extra hands, John 4 doctors are out sick today and ur the only backup we can get rn,,,,    
****

**Turtle-Of-The-Forest**   
On my way, send me the status of the patients I’ll read them on the way out- just writing Alexander a letter in case he wakes up.   
  
_**Momma Bear** sent files _   
__ \- 008   
\- 009   
\- 010   
\- 011   
\- 012   
\- 013   
\- 014   
  
  
**Turtle-Of-The-Forest**   
Christ.    
  
\--    
  
Alexander awoke with a drawn out yawn, licking his chops as he tilted his head upwards and sniffed the air, the scent of John was only on a small paper on the desk that Alexander didn’t bother reading and he could only barely smell Aaron on the furniture and the bag below him, they lied, they weren’t there when he woke up, a small pang of sorrow filled through his gut but it was overlayed with an unbelievable sense of need.    
  
__ Go go go, get out of the house and hunt Alexander, you’re starving.

Alexander listened, sitting up on the couch, his fever had died down enough for it to be bearable to move around, and if he could move, he could hunt- simple as that? Right? Alexander begged himself that he wouldn’t make them angry this time, he’d just go out for a few hours and come back with food, after all, John, and Aaron weren't home so he could just make it home before anyone was home.    
  
The door was his first attempt, he trotted over on all fours and approached the front door, squinting up to see the lock needed to be unlocked first, that couldn’t be too hard, all he had to do was get up on his hind legs and paw it down with his clumsy fingers, at least he still had those.   
  
This was a harder task than he imagined, he leaned desperately on the door as he slowly scaled up onto his hind legs, making small whimpers each time he stumbled on his toes, his back had hunched into a way that only a wolf would stand with, he could barely get close to the handle to flip the lock open.   
  
“Hngngh…” Alexander grumbled, throwing his long; stiff paw at the lock and twisting it so it just barely moved, there was a click but the door was still technically locked, Alexander groaned as he fell to the floor with little to no grace, even with the maned wolf’s long stature it wasn’t very good at unlocking doors or standing up on those long legs.   
  
So he tried again and again, standing up on his hinds and gripping against the wall for a good two seconds before collapsing, he kept up this routine until his side hurt from constantly falling on it, Alexander just tried to outstretch his half-human paw from a sitting stance and twist the lock open, unfortunately it just went back to it’s locked state after one small slip.   
  
“Mhph…” Alexander growled at the door and slammed his forehead against it with a small whine, he just wanted some sort of food, so his next best bet was the window in the laundry room, Alexander turned his head from the door and galloped almost like a deer to the stairs before climbing down them quickly.    
  
Alexander scampered through the home until he skidded to a stop at the smell of fresh laundry and old spiders, there was the laundry room, Alexander cantered into the room and began to sniff around for some sort of escape, if he could get onto the laundry machine he could paw open the window and escape through there, luckily there was a conveniently placed laundry bin upside-down by the machine.   
  
The latch just wouldn’t open, even though he was so close, he fiddled his husky fingers around them and pulled and yanked until they were sore, even when he bit them with his strong teeth they wouldn’t budge in the slightest, he was trapped inside of the house and terrified, Alexander hopped off the laundry machine and sprinted out to the living room, he eyes down the couch nice and long before leaping at it and letting out all his anger via scratching up the couch as much as he possibly could, growling and barking at every bite.   
  
“Alexand- oh.” Hercules strolled through the door before stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Alexander tearing up the furniture he took a cautious step forward and watched Alexander flinch and tuck his tail between his legs shamefully.   
  
“You’re lucky we’re richer than midas.” Herc joked, continuing his stroll over to Alexander and picking up the whimpering werewolf, hugging him close and allowing Alexander to give him a bunch of regretful slobbery kisses. 

“Stop being ashamed Alexander, it’s practically radiating off of you, you big dog.” Hercules gently tapped Alexander’s wet nose and chuckled as Alex let out a gruff sneeze at the touch before staring down at his paws again.   
  
Hercules stood up and gently pressed Alexander’s head against a pillow, Alexander whined as Herc left him, he felt small and useless and unloved as Herc just so casually walked away from him when he felt so ashamed of himself for just giving into his new brain.   
  
“You still got hands, right? Just barely?” Herc asked as he entered the room once more and positioned Alexander on his lap, he had a leather journal with an A engraved on the front of it, Alexander’s journal from his momma and a small felt-tipped pen in the other hand, Alexander clumsily held out his half-hand half-paw thing out for Hercules to inspect and he did so, gently.   
  
“You can write out your feelings, then.” Hercules concluded, gently cupping his right-paw/hand in his own large palm and gently positioning the pencil in it before wrapping his cupping hand over his paw to help keep the pen inside, Alexander’s hand shook even with Herc steadying it.   
  
“You can do it, just steady, I’ll follow your movements.” Hercules promised, and he did so, helping lower down the unsteady hand as they began to write down some chicken scratched sentences across the paper.    
  
_ I want it to be over _ __  
__  
_ I can't think straight _ __  


_ I tore up the furniture _ __  
__  
_ I tried to escape _ __  
__  
_ I’m hungry _ __  
__  
_ I’m tired _ __  
__  
_ I’m really warm _ __  
_  
_ ___This isn't fair, Hercules._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry my tags and notes are long but anyways, here are everyone's species in this AU because I'm gonna stop confusing everyone for once (wow IKR)
> 
> Lafayette - Standard Faerie (Korrigan)  
> John - Changeling  
> Hercules - Enchanted Human (Basically a Wizard)  
> Burr - Human  
> Alexander - Human (turned Werewolf/Lycanthrope)  
> Washington - Enchanted Human  
> Martha - Human  
> Jefferson - Human  
> Madison - Standard Faerie (Korrigan)  
> Eliza - Elf  
> Angelica - Alven  
> Peggy - Pillywiggin  
> Pendleton - Human  
> Maria - Siren  
> James Reynolds - Vampire


End file.
